The Ones You Love Hurt The Most
by www-dot-com
Summary: Hermione has changed over the summer, she is a pureblood. She coms back to Hogwarts for seventh year, her second home. Hermione has changed, she is Empty, Broken. Somtimes the ones who say they love you are the ones who hurt you the most. HermioneDraco
1. Chapter 1

Rein sat on the railing of her deck overlooking the gardens. She had changed over the summer, she had realized that she wasn't really Hermione Granger after all, her parents were purebloods from one of the richest and highest royal families in ancient Egypt. When they had had her they had decided for her safety that they would go into hiding and take a different name until she was at least seventeen when she would be accepted into the Egyptian society. They had even gone so far as to put powerful concealing charms on all three of them so the even looked like a mud blood family.

When they had announced this on Hermione's seventeenth birthday they had hit her all at once, they moved back to Egypt to a palace they went back to being of pureblood and royal decent, her father went back to serving his high position in the government, and the most surprising of all they removed the physical concealing spells. Hermione had also become accustom to everyone calling her by her real name Rein Dianni, although Hermione was her real middle name (or one of them at least, at the moment she couldn't put her finger on which one).

Hermione slowly got down and walked back into her room, which she was surprised when she first saw how open and breezy it was. She stood in front of the full length mirror looking at her new form, she was amazed at how different she looked her skin had become more tan and almost unblemished, her hair had gotten longer and now fell in beautiful golden brown loops down her back to her waist, she had gotten taller and thinner a lot more athletic looking, and her face had gotten slimmer with higher cheek bones, with straight white teeth. She shook her head she had also been convinced to give up her clothing for the light and elegant Egyptian garments.

Hermione sunk back into her bed, she couldn't help but think about everything that had changed, but at least she would be going to her last year at Hogwarts as head girl and she would see Ron and Harry again, although they knew her secret they couldn't see her till school started. She was looking forward to it, the only thing that she had had to give was that she had to wear her modernized Egyptian clothing at school and she had to attend to her duties to the government over which she would in the near future she would advise.

Only two more months and she would be back to the one thing that had stayed the same this summer and she would see all her friends again…….

Hermione granger walked onto the nine and three quarters platform in her school uniform (she had gotten out of wearing the clothes for the first day but was still forced into wearing the make up and had her hair flowing behind her with golden ribbons magically woven in), she had her trunks and bags shrunk and in the pocket of her robes.

She was interested by the fact that she, even after her physical change resembled the old Hermione just five times as beautiful.

Hermione stepped on to the train aware of all of the eyes of other students focused on her; she walked down the isle to the usual compartment and took a breath sliding the door open. She stepped in the room noting the presence of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and too her surprise McGonagall.

As someone entered the room Harry looked up, and his breath caught, there standing in front of him was a tall slim and drop dead gorgeous what seemed to be Egyptian girl. Ron didn't even bother to look up neither did Ginny, But McGonagall definitely noticed and it did not take her long to know who it was, she smiled.

"Can I help you," Harry managed to regain composure and say with a slight bit of confidence that he still had.

Hermione looked at him, crossed her arms and spoke "Come of it Harry, I haven't seen you in months the least you could do is give me a hug!"

Harry looked at the girl like she was crazy, then his mouth dropped open, now he saw the head badge, he knew she had head this year and as he looked her up and down again he could see the resemblance, Hermione had said that she had been wearing a concealing charm the whole time but, Merlin he didn't know that she would look like this.

"Shit, Hermione?" Harry mumbled barley audible but Hermione got the idea from his open mouth.

That was when Ron looked up hearing Hermione's name; He nearly had a heart attack at the sight before him. "BLOODY HELL, Who are you?'

Hermione got fed up with the dramatic reactions "Would you two shut up and quit cussing at me, and Ronald you know bloody well who I am, I've only been writing to you lot all summer now quit fussing I already told you I looked different!"

Ginny and the other girls did not react as strongly but were still aghast at the difference between the old and new Hermione.

Hermione was suddenly smothered in a giant hug from both boys who had apparently gotten over the shock.

"God Hermione you look fantastic and like an….. Um….. Egyptian, I guess" Ginny said as she hugged her.

Hermione rolled her eyes "I would hope so."

McGonagall interrupted their little reunion "as much as I'm enjoying this I must let Miss. Dianni continue on her way to the heads compartment before we begin our travel to the castle.

"Bye I'll see all of you at dinner." Hermione said before she disappeared into the hallway and her footsteps faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione got some awkward stares from student as she walked to the heads compartment. 

She slid open the door and as she was crossing the doorframe the train began to move with a jolt and she caught her foot on the door frame falling forward into, the other occupants chest.

She let out a small noise as she hit his hard chest, she looked up and what she saw made her jump back and yelped.

"God, Malfoy don't touch me I would have rather fallen on the floor" She was about to roll on the ground to get the feeling of his touch of her.

Draco was not even in the train, he had never sheen her before damn she's hot he said over and over in his head. Wait he caught a glimpse of her head badge; hang on he knew

she must not be knew she couldn't be head if she was. Merlin he thought, she looked so damn familiar.

Draco just about died when he figured it out. He stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't talk he could only stare at her.

"G-G-Granger?" Draco managed to get out over his stuttering and gasping for air.

"No, Malfoy it's not!" Hermione practically spat at him.

Draco was absolutely sure that it was her, he knew it was. "No it is, I know mud blood Granger when I see her, or in your case hear her!"

"Bloody Hell, Draco Malfoy, Do Not call me that ever again, I am not a Granger nor have I ever been, as much as you might not like the next thing I am going to tell you are going to except it weather you like it or not!" Hermione was about to explode but she wasn't done yet,

"Malfoy, I am, for your information, a descendant of the Egyptian royal family Dianni, I am a pureblood." Hermione said and she sat down on the seat opposite him.

"Well, at least I don't have to share a room with a mud blood now." Draco said not able to think of anything else to say.

"Oh My God, I can't believe you just said that," Hermione was dumbfounded she was a pure blood and he still couldn't let it go. She turned to face the wall and leaned her head against it.

Draco stood up and went to the visit Blaise before they reached the school and he and Hermione had to attend to the first years and the prefects.

Hermione heard Draco leave and she turned around taking off her robes to reveal a black tank top. She lay down in the seat on her stomach, put her coat over her and fell asleep.

When Draco came back in to the compartment Hermione was asleep in her seat and she was covered by her robes. He sat down and started to work on some of the plans that they had to make being the heads.

Draco was writing when all of the sudden Hermione flinched and squirmed a bit he looked up and saw that her robe had slid off her shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders and started to look away but then something caught his eye, he could see just the start of what looked like a scar on her shoulder.

Draco slowly stood up and walked over, he slowly pulled back the robe and what he saw thoroughly surprised him. There were two long light colored scars on her back forming an x pattern each one going from one shoulder to the opposite hip.

All of the sudden Hermione stirred and began to wake so he covered her back up and sat back down beginning to write again.

Hermione sat up and slid her robes back on. She looked around and noticed Draco writing on a sheet of paper in the corner.

Draco looked up at her interested in something "Where did those scars come from Rein, and before you answer that question answer this one, how in the hell did you become a Dianni?

Hermione shuddered at the first question and then decided she would at lest tell him the answer to the second. "I have always been a Dianni, I didn't know only my parents knew, they put a concealing charm on me, I didn't know about it so I had no idea that anything was going on, I guess that was what they were going for though. I am going to take my fathers position in the government when I am 21 and then to stay in that position I must take a husband and produce an air to the family name. Now that I have told you everything I can without getting punished by my parents or Dumbledore I have to know something… about you."

Draco stared at her dumbfounded that she had actually told him all of that so he just looked at her and nodded his head " O.K. what do you want to know?"

"I want to know, if you really hate me so much or if it is just your pride talking, I want you to tell me why you hate me so much and why for the past 6 years you have felt it your responsibility to make my life a living hell just because of something you thought I was?" Hermione stood up and walked towards the door before she walked out she turned around.

"Draco, our blood is the same color as everyone else's, it was even before I found out I was a pureblood. Explain to me how someone's blood can be unpure and I will agree with you." Hermione finished and walked out of the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked with the first years up to the Great Hall, when they arrived she directed them into their lines and went to stand by the stool with the sorting hat. She stood and watched as the Hall filled with the rest of the students, the seventh years were first to come in and everyone in the group stared at her and the badge on her chest, she could almost hear what the were thinking and whispering about her.

The sorting began and Hermione directed the first year to the correct tables when they were sorted. Dumbledore was still busy calling names.

"….Dianni…." Hermione watched her little brother as her climbed up on the stool and the hat was placed on his head sinking down to cover his whole forehead. Hermione was starting to worry that he wouldn't be sorted into the right house when all of the sudden the sorting hat decided.

"…..Gryffindor!!!" It shouted loud enough for the whole hall to hear. Everybody clapped and Hermione put her arm around him and gave him a hug showing him to the table next to the other first years.

When the sorting was over everyone began to eat dinner and talk about their summers. Hermione sat down with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and began to tell them about her summer.

"When can we come and visit you, we want to see everything?" Ginny asked almost too excitedly. Ron nudged her and gave her a "that was rude" look. Ginny just shrugged it off.

Harry looked up from his food "When do we get to meet your little brother?" he asked.

"I wonder if he is just as smart as you, because if he is the first years are going to have a run for their money in getting in any answers in class." Ron said with a half full mouth.

"You can meet him after dinner, your prefects and you have to come to the meeting, he'll be there too because I need to talk to him and Dumbledore afterwards." She said and wadded up her napkin and throwing it at Ron.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Ron," Ginny said and elbowed him in the stomach like her did to her when she was rude "It's rude." She finished, with a smirk.

All of the sudden Dumbledore stood up and the dirty dishes cleared and he began to talk. "I am excited to begin this year with a good start and enjoyable new first years. Now as you know the prefects will take the first years back to the common rooms and then meet back in the library for your first instructions by your two head students. This year I am happy to say that we have two very wonderful head, one of those being Mr. Malfoy, if you could please stand," Draco stood up and then Hall erupted in cheers most coming from the Slytherin table.

"And the other being Miss. Granger, who I am proud to say has returned to us with her true name Dianni, if you could please stand." The Hall once again erupted in cheers but this time mostly from the Gryffindor table.

When she stood it was all the Slytherin guys could do to keep their mouths from dropping open at how different she looked. They were practically drooling waterfalls from their mouths.

After Dumbledore was done talking Hermione got up and followed professor McGonagall to find her brother and then go to the head dorms.

When they were about to leave the Hall when McGonagall turned to her "Miss. Dianni I trust you and your brother can find you way to the head dorm while I fetch Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione nodded and took her brothers hand leading him out of the doors and towards the dorm.

"Alex are you o.k.?" Hermione asked him when she saw the worried look in his eye.

He forced a smile "Yes, I'm just tired"

Hermione looked him over, he was tall for his age and very athletic, she knew that he would make the Quidich team (he had been practicing in the sand all summer), he had the same skin tone as she did and slightly darker short hair that he wore gelled to stick up in spikes of his head, god she thought that was a very weird style but her parents had said it was some weird Egyptian thing. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be a magnet for women when he got older.

When they reached the dorm Hermione inspected the picture and thought for a moment, she was sure it was a test, she had to find the password by herself while she waited. It looked it over and noted that it was a picture of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. That's odd she thought there must be more, then she had an idea and covered her left eye with her hand.

She grinned at what she saw it was a snake that was curled around a tile that said something in Parseltoung (language of snakes in the book); she figured Daco knew how to speak it. When she put her hand down the picture went back the forbidden forest and she covered her right eye and saw another image. It was that of a lion standing proudly with its head up and in its mane was a word in Latin, "fortitude" she thought a moment, it means bravery or courage.

She dropped her had and spoke to the picture "Courage…." She paused and the door slid open. They slowly entered the room.

Hermione looked around amazed at the beautiful room, they were apparently in the common room, to the right there was a door made out of dark almost black wood and next to that there was a similar one but made out of cherry wood and tinted red, between them there was another door that she assumed led to the shared bathroom. To her right there was a door, she went over and opened it, what she saw made her gasp, it was a beautiful library with a balcony overlooking the grounds, there were windows everywhere that let in amazing amounts of beautiful light.

She turned and went to the red tinted door and opened it once again she felt like she was in heaven the room was beautiful with a soft dark red carpet and a four poster queen bed covered in amazing gold sheets, there were more tall windows with long drapes.

Hermione practically jumped out of her skin when McGonagall spoke from behind her. "I must congratulate you on the amount of time it took you to find the password, I thought it would take much longer but apparently it did not."

Hermione nodded her head in thanks, then McGonagall spoke again this time with a more demanding tone.

"Now, I will let you two get used to your new dorm and then in one hour you must be in the library and ready to inform the prefects of their duties this year?" McGonagall turned to look at both Hermione and Draco as she spoke. They nodded and she started to leave just as she was about to walk out of the door she turned.

"And for Merlin's sake try not to kill each other this year, am I clear?" She looked at Hermione who gave an unwilling nod and then at Draco who apparently felt the need to say something smart.

"Like Butter." He snorted and she turned to leave with an exasperated sigh. "Don't be late or bloody for that matter when you meet the prefects, we don't want you to scare them."

When McGonagall was gone Draco smirked and looked over at her brother that had now traveled into the library and out on to the balcony.

"Wow Hermione I'm so disappointed that you failed to inform me of your little bother and his magic abilities, especially in Quidich."

Hermione looked at him coldly "I didn't tell you for a reason, Draco," she dragged out his first name just to bother him. "How in the hell do you know about the Quidich we've only been her a couple of hours?" She snapped.

"Well, I know a player when I see one and I heard him talking about how he was going to try out to some other first year, on the way up to the castle." Draco smirked again, bothering her came to him like second nature and it was so damn easy too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration, Malfoy was already getting on her nerves and it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet, what on earth was she going to so. She sighed and decided after the long evening she needed a relaxing bath, and badly. She walked into the shared bathroom and turned on the water and soap, the tub looked more like a swimming pool to her and she had lived in the palace in Egypt for part of the summer.

Hermione slowly undressed and thought about the events of that day, other than Malfoy driving her utterly out of her mind, things had gone pretty well. The prefects seemed respectable and during the meeting they had accomplished a lot. Harry and Ron got to meet Alex and they seemed to like him, they were both prefects and she hoped that with enough luck they would rub off on him a little bit, although she wasn't sure she wanted all of the to rub off on any family member of hers. She was pretty sure her parents wouldn't be to if their son ate anything like Ron, or paced around in uncontrollable circles when he was confused like Harry.

Hermione sunk thankfully into the warm water; it felt so good after a log day. Hermione got out of the bath and feeling more relaxed went to bed.

Draco woke to faint noises coming from Hermione's room, he got up grabbed his wand and walked in without knocking to shut her up.

When he entered he was incredulous Hermione was sweating profusely and writhing in her bed as if in pain. Draco strode over and shook her but she wouldn't wake up.

Suddenly he felt a pulling sensation and was thrown forward into a spinning picture; he landed with a thump in a dark and cold grassy place of. He stood up and brushed himself off. Then all of the sudden he stopped hearing a familiar voice that made his blood run cold with hatred.

"I asked you a question Miss. Dianni where is Harry Potter!"

Draco looked up and his fear was confirmed before him an unusual scene unfolded, Hermione was on her knees in what appeared to be a light blue evening gown, she was looking up at Voldemort towering over her. Behind them there was a circle of death eaters two of the held a woman who looked similar to Hermione between them and to the right another two held a man also resembling her. In the middle of the circle there was a little boy who he recognized as her broth sprawled out across the ground.

Draco's stomach did a flip he knew exactly where he was; in her dream apparently her memory of that summer. At that moment the action resumed and he was forced out of his thought and back to what was happening.

Two more Death Eaters were using the unforgivable curses on her parents; they were both writhing in pain from the actions. Voldemort spoke again to Hermione.

"I will make you live to regret that answer info you do not tell me where he is." Hermione's face was streaked with tears and she was sobbing and shaking apparently her hands were tied behind her back and she was bound to the ground by her knees.

"I told you already I can't tell you, they used a spell." She managed to get out between her gasping for breath.

"You can overcome it if you try hard enough you can do more than you think, you veins run cold with dark magic more powerful than you could ever imagine. Harry is powerful but only because I could not kill him and that slowly grew to make him a better wizard, but you Miss. Dianni you were born with powerful blood, your heart pumps with the darkness. You are the smartest in your year."

"No…." Hermione whispered

"You decided their fate, remember that when you feel alone." His voice was so unbelievably cold. Hermione's eyes grew wide when she realized what he meant.

"Avada Cadavra!" two voices shouted in unison. Hermione's parent's bodies were dropped cold and lifeless to the ground.

Voldemort then turned to the boy on the ground who was beginning to stir; he glanced at another Death Eater and nodded. The hooded figure stepped forward and handed him a black whip.

"No, Please Don't he's only ten years old!" Hermione looked worriedly between him and her brother almost screaming now.

"You will pay the price." Voldemort replied.

"No, take me instead, hit me just don't hurt him." She asked pleading for anything that would spare him the pain.

"Ah, this should be interesting, very well then." He circled around her and then without warning he bought the whip cracking down on one shoulder then the other. Hermione

didn't even flinch.

"One for each of the live you took, so you will never forget it was your decision to let them die, you could have saved them. But alas no such luck."

All of the sudden the picture faded and he was standing in the burrow with Hermione and Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting playing a game that he assumed was made by Fred George due to the odd rules.

Hermione spoke "Um, can I talk to you for a minute guys."

The three looked up at her Ginny spoke "Actually we just finished and were about to go out and visit Diagon Alley,"

Ron then interrupted "Can it wait till we get back Mione and we will have time to talk later."

Hermione shrugged and looked a little nervous "Well to tell you the truth, I'd kind of like to tell you know it's kind of urgent." Hermione looked at her feet and fidgeted a little bit with her fingers.

This time it was Harry who spoke "Sorry Hermione but we were kind of in a hurry, I'm sure your latest SPEW news can wait till we get back for dinner." With that they got up from the table and before Hermione could protest they were gone.

Draco looked at her he had never seen her, this sad or depressed. He could almost see her hears breaking as a tear rolled down her face. She turned and looked in the mirror.

She whispered almost as if to her self "Yes, it CAN wait, for the red heads and the boy-who-lived anything and everything always waits."

This time the picture blurred and it was more like a slide show as Draco saw her summer memories. He saw all of the times Hermione sat alone in her room at might unable to sleep, he saw Hermione out in the gardens crying so hard that she had to hold her stomach with both arms because she felt like she was being torn apart, he saw how many sleepless nights she spent replaying their words in her head trying to convince herself they were wrong but all the while knowing they were right. And then he saw something he never thought he would ever see, he saw as she slowly broke and left her body he watched as the Hermione they all knew died and was replaced by nothing, an autopilot a default switch was flicked and Hermione was gone.

He knew that things might have been different if she had been able to tell someone instead of sit in her room late into the night asking her self what she did wrong. He knew that she needed someone to tell her that it was not her fault that her parents were dead, but he also knew that deep down in her heart she cared what happened to her friends no matter what they did and that was what tore her apart the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat in his bed running a hand though his hair in thought, he couldn't stop thinking about her dream door memories rather. It had been so weird, almost like being in a pensive.

After he had gotten through out Hermione's dream and landed back in her room he got up and straightened himself up, apparently the dream was over because Hermione lay still again and her breath regained its regular sleeping pace. Draco went back to his room and had been there ever since unable to sleep, thinking about what had happened.

He couldn't believe that her friends still didn't know about her parents, he had heard them asking her how they were at the prefects meeting but Hermione had acted as though she hadn't heard them, he knew if they asked her she couldn't lie to them she would feel to guilty. Merlin, how could she go around all day with out showing how much pain she was in?

All of the sudden he remembered something from one of the death eater meetings his father had him sit in on. They had been talking about dark magic the same thing that Voldemort said was in Hermione's blood. He had said, her blood was tainted with dark magic more than she would ever know cold dark magic. Now all he had to remember is what the Death Eaters had done that meeting; it had something to do with building up a tolerance to certain levels of dark magic.

He thought back ok they were talking about how they had given everyone a dose of dark magic blood; most of them had been able to with stand about a table spoon injection without going over the edge. He remember asking what it did and his father had explained, it's a form of pain therapy they would take blood tainted with dark magic and they would inject someone with it, he had asked what it would do to them and that was when one of the other Death Eaters spoke. He had said that it was like being under the Crucio cure but yet at the same time you could feel it more in your veins in your blood rather than spread out in was just in your bloodstream, therefore the pain was more concentrated.

He had asked if anyone could live with dark magic in their blood, the man had said that someone could but there were only two who had most die at an early age because you couldn't cover up the pain with a charm. Too survive he said you also had to be tainted with royal, concentrated blood that had not been watered down though history like most others, but even with the right combination of blood you had to be able to bare the pain and only a few could handle that for the amount of time it took for a few table spoons to ware off.

Draco gasped in shock he knew Hermione had dark magic in her blood, and he also knew that she was a descendant of one of the purest bloodlines in ancient Egypt. Damn how could he not have noticed before.

Hermione woke up to the sun shinning in her window, she sat up and put her head in her hands, she had that damn dream again. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, Merlin it wouldn't get out. She had that dream at least ninety precent of the times she fell asleep.

She picked herself up and went to the bathroom she hoped to god Malfoy wasn't in there and for the first and probably the only time in her life her prayers were answered, in was empty. Hermione turned on the water and took off her night gown and stepped in. She sighed and let the warm water pounded rythmicly into her back, she couldn't think about anything else. Their word kept replaying in her head like a broken record, she knew they were right.

Hermione couldn't help it her eyes watered and she felt the hot ears running down her already wet face. She sobbed it seemed like all she could do anymore, all she knew how to control were the tears rolling down her face and now she couldn't even control them. She could feel herself, feel her heart falling apart but she didn't have anyone to put it back together it just stayed shattered on the floor. The only ones that could put her back together were either dead or didn't even care for her enough to realize that there was anything wrong in the first place.

After all even if they did find out would they now who to fix it, would they want her after she had been tainted and broken after she had been burdened with a scars that would never heal and a mark that would never disappear. Would they care if they knew who she really was and what she had done to the ones that she loved the most; Merlin she didn't even want her self anymore.

Hermione leaned her head against the cold tile of the shower, she couldn't count the times that she had regretted being born weather it was because of Voldemort of because of herself.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel tucking it under her arm. Not even bothering to look in the mirror she put used a drying spell on her hair and piled it up on top of her head. Malfoy seemed to be out of the dorm so she went to get a quill and some parchment off of the desk in the library.

She slowly made her way into the library. It didn't take long to find the parchment but she had to rummage for a quill. She opened a draw and almost at once she knew it was a mistake, on top of the stuff in the draw there was the velvet box that held her mothers last gift to her.

Hermione reached out and picked it up with a shaky hand, she held it in one palm and just looked at it sitting in her had. She ran her fingers across the dark green velvet and then opened it carefully; she looked at the white golden eye in set with black diamonds and dark green emeralds, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she had only worn I once. That one time was enough for her, her mother had said that it was her future and her past and she didn't deny it, the night it hung elegantly around her neck was the night her parents died, and the night her friends broke what small part of her heart that wasn't already shattered.

She sat back and leaned against the wall and for the second time that morning let the hot wet tears roll of her tan skin and land on the green eye staring knowingly back at her. Hermione brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. She was falling, and there was no one to catch her.

Hermione had never felt so empty in her life, as she walked down to the lake to stand there for a little while, at the very least she would get some fresh air. She walked for a while looking at the ripples on the lake.

All of the sudden there was a searing pain that shot though her side. It was so sudden that she didn't have time to brace herself.

"Shit, not again!" she groaned while clutching her side. She sat down on the ground hunched over and still clutching desperately at her side.

"It's not supposed to hurt this much!" she said a little louder punching the ground with her free fist.

Just when she thought it couldn't get worse the pain increased to almost agonizingly unbearable state. She couldn't hold it back this time. She screamed in pain. Then all of the sudden it stopped and she passed out.

She could hear people whispering in what must be the hospital wing, they must have thought she was asleep.

"I don't understand I've seen this before but not even my fathers mark hurt like that and I know she could probably handle more than he can." Hermione knew that voice but from where, Merlin she couldn't for the bloody life of her remember.

Then she passed out again, and was swallowed by darkness. She thought it took a minute but after she got used to it she kind of like being here almost like she was dead she felt like she was floating and things that mattered though still heavy, didn't make her want to clutch to herself like she might fall apart.

Just when she was beginning to get used to it she was pulled forcefully out of the darkness and she could almost feel the pain sinking back into her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione?" she could hear someone, she groaned in response and she started to she the person in front of her less blurrily.

Harry was leaning over her bed "Hermione you alive?" he asked again kind of frustrated and in a hurry.

"Yes, I'm here; are you going some where you look like you were in a hurry?" Hermione managed to ask a little disoriented.

Before Harry could answer Hermione gasped in pain and grabbed her side again, it took Harry a moment to realize that she was gasping in pain.

"Hermione, you ok?" he asked and looked her over noticing her hand clutching her hip, he looked confused.

"Damn, it hurts even more than last time!" she was gasping now and curling into a ball from the pain.

"Let me see, maybe I can help." Harry offered but Hermione shook he head, he couldn't see it would ruin everything he wouldn't give her a chance to explain where the mark came from or why he would just assume.

"I can't show you." She managed to gasp out through her groans of pain and with out thinking she dropped her hand and grabbed handfuls of sheet in her fists.

It didn't take Harry long to pull back the covers and reveal what Hermione wished he would never see. His eyes grew wide and then her focused on her with more hate (if it was possible) than he ever directed at a Malfoy.

"No, Harry it's not what you think please let me explain!" Hermione pleaded with him when she saw the expression of pure loathing on his face.

"I can't believe you, Mud Blood, you Trator! At least when Voldemort bad he admits it you make me sick, can't even manage to accept the fact that you are a Death Eater, you tried to fucking deny it, the Dark Mark is clear as day on your flesh right there!" harry exploded pointing at her.

Hermione made an effort to get up and doubled over in pain "Wait, it's not what you think at least let me explain, please."

Harry flared with anger "Explain what how you pretended to be a bushy haired goody two shoes, how you started a foundation to help the house elves or how you tricked us and lied to us then spied on all of us reporting back to The Dark Lord, Hell, you probably slept with Malfoy, but the question is which one. Oh well I don't want to know. I don't care about you lame lies, and let m tell you something else, Mione," he used he nick name mope like a dirty cuss word "we NEVER cared and you were stupid enough to believe it!"

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, she expected him to explode but she never expected him to admit or tell her that him and Ron and Ginny were never friends with her, she could hardly breath and was gulping for air like a fish out of water.

"Not so high and mighty now are you, you may be a Death Eater but I think somewhere deep inside you might have cared just a little and you know what. It feels so good top give you a little taste of your own medicine. So why don't you run and cry on Voldemort's shoulder." With that Harry turned and walked to the doors to the hospital wing but before he exited he stopped.

"Maybe someday Hermione, I will be able to kill you. I hope when it happens it is the most painful sensation you have ever felt." Harry didn't even turn around he just faced the door, he missed the expression on Hermione's face.

When he was gone she stood up and yelled at the doors where he had stood "YOU'R TOO LATE HARRY POTTER, I'VE BEEN DEAD FOR A LONMG TIME!" she didn't cry for the first time in months SHE didn't cry, she was too broken to cry, to hurt to feel.

Hermione just stood there, she walked out into the castle and up to the head dorm, her eyes where no longer dark green they were a glowing gold, she was wrapped in a black cloak and her hair blew in a soundless wind of rage as she strode quickly down the corridor. Students looked at her and jumped out of the way as she passed.

Hermione walked into the dorm and into the library, she grabbed her wand and the necklace, before anyone noticed she was gone.


End file.
